


Her

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker





	Her

Jayne:

He always fell into this sort of daydream when he saw Simon with her. Not that he wants a threesome or anything weird like that. No, he has no interest in River that way; it’s Simon that he’s taken a fancy to and he can’t seem to stop thinking about him. It started that first day when Mal opened the box that had River in it. The girl had been hysterical and Simon had broken away from Jayne’s hold and made record time getting to her.

The way he calmed her was unlike anything Jayne had ever seen. Simon was so focused on his sister that no one else in the cargo hold seemed to exist. She was obviously terrified but as soon as she recognized him, she began to tremble with relief and the way he held her made Jayne wonder what that would feel like to have those hands on him, those arms around him, wonder what it would feel like to be River.

Simon:

He felt like a voyeur sometimes, but he couldn’t help it. He’d watch as Jayne touched her, hands moving over every inch reverently, as if he was in awe of her beauty and power. He would find himself licking his lips, watching those long, calloused fingers be surprisingly gentle, working every inch of her with ease until he imagined she would give up her deepest secrets as long as he never stopped caressing her.

The way he touched her was unlike anything Simon had ever seen. Jayne was so focused on her that no one else in the room seemed to exist. She was obviously everything Jayne loved all wrapped up in one package.

As he watched, Simon couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be Vera.


End file.
